User blog:J Shepard/New Series Trailer
(Characters at this point have not been given permanent names, so simple place holder names will be used for the purpose of making sense in this trailer, enjoy!) Jack Parents tell there children that there are no monsters under their beds, (horrifying events of death, violence and zombie killing and eating flicker on then off) or their closets, (flicker on and off) or in the dark.(flicker on and off) But they never counted on the monsters...being themselves. then see zombies running and chasing people through cities, streets, etc. snarling and screeching. People are running and trying to flee, many are seen taken down and being devoured, while some zombies are killed. We then fade to black and come back up showing one car on a long road near a hayfield. {Current thought of location is California} A man, woman, a guy in his early twenties, and a 8-10 year old girl. All look sad and depressed Jack We tried to run, and at first we thought we might make it. speaking is scattered to help prevent spoilers Father Everythings gonna be okay guys. Little Girl I'm scared daddy. Jack Everything's gonna be okay, alright? *back in a narrative voice* But we were wrong. Mother Honey, look! hotel is shown and they pull Father Looks like we've found our own safe haven! Jack Because its not just the monsters you need to be afraid of. then see a small gang of men ride up and corner the family Leader Well well boys, looks like we've found a new source of entertainment! Get 'em! members drag away the little girl, and the mother while the leader and another gang up on the father and one corners Jack Father RUN!!!! manages to run and starts running away. We then see the thug pull out his gun and shoot Jack. Jack falls to the ground and lands in the hayfield. He turns over and looks up to see a zombie looking down at him. We see a drop of blood fall from the zombies mouth and land in Jacks Jack They thought they killed me, zombie lunges at Jack and the screen goes black we then see the hotel again and it is nightime. The thugs are outside laughing about beating the father, raping the girls, and killing jack. Suddenly they hear howling from the hayfield and look over to see Jack standing there with his head hung low but they thought wrong. his head snaps up and his eyes are glowing red. They start shouting at him, but then he lifts up his hand. Suddenly a swarm of zombies emerge from the field and snarl at the men. They are shown to be terrified, and then Jack throws his hand at the men and suddenly they all screech and bolt towards the hotel. We then see Jack start to slowly smile and then we fade to black. We then Cut to an overview of a military-made small city. We see civilians helping others and some settling in to their new homes. We then cut to a room inside the military facility at the center of the city. We see see a woman approach the General of the base, a very stout military general Woman Sir, you need to see this. hands him a folder with folders of Jack controlling the zombies General This can't be possible. then see Jack slowly approaching the base. We then see the security check officers spot him and radio in to the General. We then see the General stand up when seeing the screen, and he and the woman walk out of the room with him telling the officers to keep him out for the moment. Suddenly a group of zombies comes out of no where and sprint towards the base. We see the officers open fire, but Jack turns around and they all stop in their tracks. We then see the General and woman exit the base to witness Jack making the zombies leave and then pass out General see Jack in an interragation room with the General What are you? Jack ...I don't know anymore. then cut to the woman, a scientist of the base apparently, explaining to a male officer Woman Somehow his blood has turned the virus against itself! It's almost as if he can communicate with them. Male Officer Well isn't he lucky. General see that Jack has now been placed within the facility for unknown reasons Help us and we can give you shelter, food, safety. J'''ack I don't believe in safety anymore. '''Unknown Man then cut to some unknown location showing a man displaying the same abilities as Jack Soon this will all be mine, and nothing is going to hurt my family again! then see zombies screeching outside the house the man is in Jack then see events of zombies fighting, people running and fighting to survive If you had the power to control the very thing that people feared, would call that a gift or a curse? I don't know... all I know is that anyone that gets in my way of protecting the people I care about again...of Jack making zombies tear others to shreds is dead. '''Stay tuned to find out more details and please leave your comments and questions below, thanks again guys :D !!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts